The true meeting
by Greenfeathers88
Summary: This is a story about how Robin really met Artemis. Genfic.
1. Prologue

My name is Dick Grayson. Have you heard of me? One of the Amazing Flying Graysons, the last to be exact. I'm now the adopted son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne,

a.k.a. Batman. Yes, _The Batman, _making me Robin, Boy Wonder…not Boy Blunder. NEVER call me that, just ask my best friend Wally West why. This is a story about the

first time I met Artemis Crock. You heard of her either? She's got a bad family, but it doesn't matter because she is part of OUR family, no matter how out of order it can

be.

* * *

**Sorry, this was pretty short but it's a Prologue. I promise to make my next update longer! Please review, I really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is before Artemis joined Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick's POV

_Just a normal day for Dick Grayson at Gotham Academy_. I thought to myself, as I was shoved into the lockers when some jocks came rushing past me. I glanced over and

saw them giving each other a high five. _Idiots._ Was all I could think. I looked around and spotted my scattered books. _Sigh._ I bent down to pick them up, only to have

them be scattered across the floor again.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Who ever had knocked my down spitted angrily. It was a girl, who looked like a sophomore. She was wearing the Gotham Academy

uniform, a plated skirt, though parts of the guys uniforms, a white undershirt, striped tie, and the overcoat with the Academy's logo proudly presented at the top. She

had grey, almond shaped eyes that had a hidden gleam in them, a mouth set in a scowl, olive skin, and what appeared to be the longest blond hair I have ever seen tied

up in a ponytail.

"Hey, you were the one who ran into _me _last I recall." I replied, getting up after re-gathering my books and brushing of my uniform. I should have sensed her, being

Robin and all. _At least Batman didn't see that. _I inwardly thought. "Dick Grayson." I said, shifting my books to one hand and holding out the other. She just stared at my

hand for a good minute before her lips curved the smallest amount upward.

"Artemis Crock." She replied, surprisingly gently excepting my handshake. _Maybe she's not so bad. _I thought to myself. We seemed to have been standing there in

awkward silence for a solid three minutes after releasing each other's hands.

"So…" I started, attempting to break the silence. "I have to go to class now, see you around?" I asked hopefully. It would be interesting to get to know her.

* * *

**Well, it was a little longer than the Prologue! My next update will be much longer, just you wait! Thx for your positive reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**The next chapter will still be Artemis' POV if you're wondering. :)**

* * *

Artemis' POV

As I walked to my Geometry class, I couldn't help but think about that boy I had run into in the hall. I guess he was a freshman, but why was he so young? Did he skip

a few grades? Looked about thirteen to me. He had black hair, slightly tanned skin, and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Sure, I've seen blue eyes before, but

his seemed more than just blue, like they told a story that no one might ever hear. _He seemed nice enough, even if his head just barely came up to my shoulder. _I smirked

at the thought.

After school, I began to walk home. _Great, back to my lovely family. _I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Crock!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around, and guess who it was? If you guessed Dick Grayson, congratulations! I looked at him questioningly,

waiting for him to say something else. "Need a lift?" He offered, smiling gently.

"Uh, no thanks Grayson, maybe next time." _I wonder if he'll actually offer next time. _He seemed a little disappointed, but shrugged it off quickly and began

grinning again.

"Suit yourself." He said lightly as a black limo parked next to him and he got into it. _Damn, kid must be rich. _I thought. _Wait, he is the son of the richest man in Gotham, of _

_course he's rich! God, think a little next time Artemis. _I scolded myself. I began walking home again, admiring the warm weather and sunshine for the day.

I live in a run down apartment with my mother. My dad is a criminal also know as Sportsmaster, and my sis is Cheshire. My mom used to be Huntress, but she retired,

which is the nice way to put it. I've never wanted to be a criminal, so I've started the hero gig, seeing how it works for me. I haven't been doing much, I got my own

costume though which is pretty sweet, if I do say so myself. It's a green cropped top with an arrow on it, a matching green mask, green leggings, and a sturdy pair of

combat boots. I also got a pretty sick quiver, customized arrows, and an amazing bow. How did I get it? I know people, and my mom helped with the costume, saying

it would be amazing if I became a hero.

_Today I'm gonna help someone out. _I thought determinedly, as I put on my costume and climbed out the window. Not that my mom cared if I went out, I just found it

more dramatic. I had to make sure to stay out of sight most of the time though, especially at night because Batman gets very territorial of "his" city. _Whatever, he can't _

_catch ALL the criminals in Gotham in one night. _I thought to myself, smirking at my obvious FACT. Then, only three minutes later, I heard a gun shot go off about a block

away. _Finally, some action!_

I race down an alley and stop dead in the shadows. A man held a gun in front of him, aimed at a woman with one of the biggest hats I've ever seen. _Must have just _

_been a warning shot. _I swiftly grabbed my bow off my back and yanked an arrow out of my quiver. _Just aim and breathe._ I thought to myself. It was just a calming down

strategy I liked to use. Just as I was about to shoot the gun out of the man's hand, something else whizzed by and knocked it out before he could shoot. _Who was _

_that!? _I scanned the perimeter, but spotted nothing. Then, I heard one of the creepiest cackles in world history.

"Not feeling the aster now, are you?" Someone asked. _Aster? _I thought. Just then, a figure appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a red tunic with a yellow R on it,

black leggings, combat boots, a gold utility belt, a black cape with a yellow underside, and a domino mask. _Who the hell is he? Why would a kid his age be out in Gotham _

_dressed like, well, a hero? _The kid cackled again then pushed off into a flurry of twists and flips. Next thing I knew, the baddy was down and the lady just stared, her

eyes bulging out of her face.

"Oh thank you so much Robin!" She squealed with delight. _Robin?_

"No problem miss, but you should probably go home now." He kindly suggested. The lady nodded curtly and hustled off quickly, gone in seconds. "You can come out

now, I know you're there." Robin said, looking in the direction I was hidden in. _How did he know? And who is this "Robin"? _I thought as I slowly walked out, revealing

myself. He seemed a bit surprised, but then his emotions were masked completely.

"What's you're name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Artemis." I replied in one word. He smirked, and I bet his eyes were glimmering behind his mask.

"The names Robin, but I bet you already know that." He said, still smirking. I felt like he knew something I didn't, he probably did. "Well, Artemis, what are you doing in

Gotham?" He asked pointedly.

"Oh, you know, just dilly-dallying here and there." I replied heartily. I looked up at him and saw him crack a bigger smile. _He seems like a nice enough kid, even if he can _

_kick criminal-ass better than me. _I thought.

"Well, I gotta run." Robin said to me as he disappeared into the shadows. I knew when I got home I would do a little research on "Robin".

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll update soon :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here's Chapter 3! Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

Artemis' POV

I woke up the next day. _Wait, when did I get home? _I asked myself, trying to recall last night. _Right, Robin!_ I remembered the mysterious boy who saved that rich lady

last night. _I have to make sure to look him up when I get home._ I thought to myself, getting ready for school. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I closed the door. Walking to school was always a bore. _But it's much better that spending one on one time with my crazy family. _I made a good

point to myself. I arrived at school 20 minutes later and made my way to my first class, chem. _Well, here's another boring day at school!_ I optimistically told myself. _I _

_wonder if Dick's here today. Wait, why do I care? _I wasn't honest with myself but he seemed like a nice kid. Was I in love with him? No way! He just seemed like the

perfect little brother type is all.

At lunch I looked around, scavenging for a place to sit. I spotted Dick the same time he looked over at me. He smiled and waved me over, patting an empty space next

to himself. He was sitting next to a red haired girl that was awfully close to him.

"Who's she, your girlfriend?" I teased him, chuckling when his face started to heat up slightly.

"Wha-what? Of course not!" He stuttered. The girl sitting next to him looked down, slightly blushing and smiling. _Bingo, I bet she likes Grayson or something. _I thought

to myself. "This is Barbara, my best friend." Dick finally said once he stopped blushing. The red headed girl, Barbara, held out her hand across Dick's lap.

"Nice to meet you Barbara." I said kindly, shaking her offered hand. She smiled lightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Artemis. Dick told me about you guys meeting in the halls." _Did she sound jealous? Oh yeah, totally jealous. _I thought to myself. _They should really _

_get together, but I bet Grayson is too dumb to notice that she's totally fawning over him. _I decided to think of a plan later to get them together. They seemed to make a

good couple, even if they never admitted it.

Lunch ended faster than usual, probably because I had finally made some friends at this miserable academy. _Stupid scholarship. _I inwardly thought, but without it, I

would have never met Dick or Barbara. School went on as usual after that, I fell asleep in most classed or pretended to listen while I thought about Robin from last

night. _Who is he? I seriously have to find out more about that kid tonight. _

"Miss. Crock, could you please answer my question?" Mrs. Taylor asked me. She was my Geometry teacher, a bit strict but nice enough I guess.

"Ummm… could you repeat the question?" I asked politely, personally hoping she would just move on and ask her next victim.

"David? Can you answer my question?" She said, easily moving on without hesitation. I spaced out after that.

After school I began my voyage home, only to be stopped by the call of my name, just like yesterday.

"Want a ride home this time Artemis?" Dick asked, though I really didn't think he would offer again when I turned him down the first time. I gave a shot of each of my

options, then gave in.

"Sure, thanks Grayson." He helped my into the limo and I told him where my house was. Turns out it's the same way as his.

"Thanks!" I shouted as he stopped in front of my apartment. He rolled down the window and waved as I went inside. _Now, time for some investigating. _I thought,

sitting down in front of my TV and setting my laptop on my lap. Robin of Gotham City was what I typed. What came up was a picture of _a_ robin, _not what I'm looking for._

There! An article on Robin along with a picture popped up. Same build, same costume, same hair and everything. When I played a video attached to the site, he even

had the same laugh. _Definitely the same Robin from last night. _

The article said he was 13 years old, identity unknown, protégé of Batman, and he showed up when he was almost 10. _That young? That's crazy. Why would a kid want _

_to do something like this so young?_

Just for the fun of it, I looked up Dick Grayson, just to get to know the kid a little better. (**No, Artemis does not know yet that Dick is Robin.**) I found an article on him

and clicked on it. A picture of a sweet looking family in leotards popped up along with the article. _Must be Dick and his family. _I read the article. What I read brought me

to tears right on the spot. _Nine year old Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson, is now the last flying Grayson. During a trapeze act in Gotham city during Haly's _

_Circus, Richard's parents and relatives fell when the cords broke. The only surviving member other than Richard was his Uncle Rick, who has been deemed comatose, and unfit_

_ to care for Richard. Later on, after his parents' funeral, Bruce Wayne adopted Richard. _

That had happened to Dick? But he always seemed so happy, so full of life! How could he even smile after seeing _that_ happen in front of his eyes!? At that point I

decided to always be there for him. _A kid his should never see that kind of think happen! Especially at nine years old! _That night, all that was on my mind was the thought

of Robin fighting crime, and Dick losing his parents.

* * *

**I'll be working a different fanfic, hopefully it will be up soon! It will involve Queen Bee and Robin. But i will try to update soon!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Artemis' POV **(Sorry, I'll add some of Dick's POV in this chapter too!)**

Today on the walk to school, all I could think about was Dick. I had so many questions but I probably shouldn't ask him. I couldn't just go up to him and say, _I looked you up on the Internet last night and heard about your parents and family. Wow, that must have been rough, how are you still happy? _And all that. It would just feel so wrong. But that is some of the things I want to know. How does he deal with knowing he saw his family die in front of him every day? No one should be that happy, especially after what he saw.

At school, I heard Dick shout. My head bolted up and I briskly walked to where all the commotion was. Dick was being pushed against the lockers by some meat headed jocks. His books were scattered across the floor, and no one was bothering to help him!

"Can circus freak not stand up for himself? Does he need his mommy and daddy? Huh?" One of the idiots, I think his name was Eric Williams, said. My blood began to boil. Just wait till I got to them. When I looked at Dick, he looked like he was about to cry. _Why would someone say that to a kid who saw his parents die? Wait, obviously someone with NO brains what so ever!_

I walked up to Eric and punched him as hard as I could in the nose. The crack I heard made me smile. _Broken nose, serves you right! _I thought as I gathered Dick's books and helped him up.

"Thanks Artemis." He looked up at me with his watery eyes, and I wanted to lift the kid up and spin him around in a big hug, but I quickly brushed the thought away.

"No problem Grayson." I smiled at him and he smiled back. _I still can't believe the poor kid had to go through all that. If ANYONE ever picks on him again, they gotta answer to me. _I promised myself. I looked down at Eric lying on the ground, it looks like he was going to cry for his mom or something.

"Never, and I mean NEVER pick on Grayson again, you or your friends, or you'll get worse than just a broken nose." I threatened him, my teeth bared. _That should show him. _I smiled to myself. _Mess with him and you gotta pay the price._

I dragged Dick down the hallway, away from those jerks. He didn't deserve this, never. Barbara ran up to us and enveloped Dick in a hug.

"Dick, are you ok!?" She asked, nearly squeezing him to death. "What happened!?"

"I'm fine Barbara, it was just Eric and his meat headed friends again." He shrugged it off. _Wait, again? _Barbara looked at me and gently smiled. It was like a secret message. _Thanks for sticking up for him. _It could have also been, _Thanks for helping the freaking love of my life, _but probably not.

* * *

Dick's POV

Artemis is seriously amazing. She helped me today, and basically no one does that! The way she punched Eric without hesitation, awesome! She's like the big sister… I never had. The down side though was that she got called to the principal's office, but I called Bruce and told him what happened and he let her off the hook. I guess it comes in handy when your old man basically owns the school. _Of course I could never call him that to his face. _I smirked at the thought.

"Dick, are you sure you're ok?" Artemis asked for the fifth time.

"Yes _mom_, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks though, I really appreciated it." I replied, smiling up at her.

"No problem Grayson, my pleasure for putting that jock Eric in his place." She smiled at him and Dick recalled the look on Eric's face after Artemis broke his nose, and the frightened looks on his friends faces when she glared at them. _Too bad one of them didn't pee their pants. _He thought of how hilarious that would have been.

* * *

Artemis' POV

Something just doesn't add up though. It's just a bit strange because I swear Dick looks so much like Robin, even if I can't see Robin's eyes. _I might have to find Robin tomorrow night on my patrol. _I thought. They just seemed so similar. _Maybe… _I messed up Dick's hair, letting it's usually gelled back style be changed to a messy look. _He looks so much like Robin! _I thought as Dick glared at me and fixed his hair.

"What was that for!?" He asked, still glaring slightly, but playfully.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're ok Grayson." I replied sweetly, still thinking. School finally ended and I walked home again. I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. _Could Grayson be…? No, but Robin appeared not too long after Dick's parents died…could he really be…Robin?_

* * *

**So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Kinda short but I thought it was pretty good. I've started a new fanfic so check it out! It's called Queen Bee's son, so I hope you like it! I'll try to add another chapter to it tomorrow, and I'll update again soon! Thx again for great reviews!**

**~Greenfeathers88**


	6. Chapter 5

**Midnight in Gotham City: Artemis' POV**

Tonight I was going to wait for Robin and see if my theory was correct. _Robin has to be Grayson, they're exactly alike! _Artemis remembered when Dick had asked if she was feeling the "aster" as he put it, she almost fell out of her chair from shock! Oh wait, she did… oops. _Where are you Robin? _She thought, sneaking into a dark alley. Sure, that probably wasn't the best idea but she was a hard core chick armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows, so she was doing pretty good.

Then, Artemis heard a near by scream, and she ran as fast as she could towards the source. But of course, Robin beat her to the scene. When Artemis finally got there, Robin was ushering the lady out of the alley, and tying the baddy up. He looked up and smiled when he saw Artemis standing there.

"Hey Artemis, whatcha doing?" He asked mischievously.

"Same as you Boy Wonder, I'm helping some people out tonight." I replied. He looked at me for a few moments, as if debating with himself about something. Finally, he said "Do you want to join patrol with me?" I looked at him, a bit surprised. _Robin wanted me to go on patrol with him? _I thought. _Well, I guess asking him about his identity will have to wait. _

"Um, sure, why not?" I accepted. His smile increased and he beckoned me to follow him as he disappeared. But this time I saw where he went, and obediently followed. We snuck around the city, looking for any criminals up and about. Then, I heard a mad cackle, and it wasn't Robin.

"Crap." Robin cursed quietly, visibly shaken. He looked around and crept towards the noise, hidden by the shadows.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. Robin didn't bother to answer, I had a pretty good guess on who it was. _Joker._ I thought.

**Robin's POV**

Crap, this wasn't good. I am not whelmed, not whelmed at all. Joker, of all the crazy villains to come out tonight! And I had Artemis to protect! Crap, why did I decide to patrol without Batman tonight?

Joker was close by, I could tell. Just hearing his crazy laugh always made me shiver slightly. I looked over at Artemis, telling that she knew who that laugh belonged to. _Why do I always get the worst of luck?_

**Artemis' POV**

_Joker…why him!? I've heard of the lunatic before, he gives me the creeps! _I thought as Robin and I got closer and closer to the cackles. Right as we were about to turn the corner I was grabbed from behind and lifted up into the air. _Probably a henchman of his. _I thought as I tried to kick my way out of this situation.

I looked over at Robin and saw that he was flipping over their heads, conveniently knocking them out with quick kicks to the head. I leaned my head forward, then shot it back with all the force I could muster. The crack that I heard told me that the henchman would drop me soon. And he did. I broke his nose, _just like I did to Eric_. I happily thought. I saw Robin get pulled out of the air and held down. Joker came up to him with a needle. _No!_ I thought as I grabbed my bow and aimed an arrow at the needle Joker was holding. _Just breath, then release. _I thought, trying to stop my panicking. Someone grabbed me again and yanked the bow and arrow out of my hands.

"No!" I screamed as Joker inserted the needle into Robin's arm. _Joker venom!? Oh dear god please no. _I wanted to cry at that moment. Robin began laughing uncontrollably, it had begun to look painful. Not the venom, it was his laughing serum. I couldn't do anything, ugh, I felt so helpless! What seemed like hours later, he injected another needle into Robin's arm, progressively stopping the laughing.

"Robin." I whispered quietly. Before I could say anything else, something hit the back of my head and my world was enveloped in darkness.

**Robin's POV**

Thank god, I had stopped laughing. My lungs and ribs had begun aching because of it. I looked at Artemis, only to find her unconscious.

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled, trying to get out of Joker's henchmen's grips. With a quick kick to the temple from Joker, I followed Artemis into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 5 for ya! Hope everyone likes it! :D And thanks again for all the amazing reviews!**

**~Greenfeathers88 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Artemis' POV**

Slowly and painfully, I pealed my eyes open, only to be greeted by darkness. I could only make out certain shapes in the dark, but it looked like we were in a ware house. _Robin! _I quickly remembered my comrade. My eyes have begun to adjust to the dark so I scanned my surroundings, looking for Robin. Turns out he was right next to me and I didn't even notice it the whole time. He was tied up just as I was, his feet tied together with rope and his hands tied behind his back. His weapons and belt, along with my bow and arrows, were a few feet to my left, while he was at my right. He was still unconscious.

"Robin!" I whispered, not wanting to alert out captors that I had regained consciousness. He didn't even move. I nudged him with my elbow and he stirred slightly. "Robin, you should really wake up right now!" I tried to stay calm, though, in this situation, it was beginning to be impossible.

Slowly, the whites of his mask expanded, until his eyes were completely open, blinking slowly to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Artemis?" He asked quietly, I could see that he didn't have very clear vision yet. Somehow in the darkness, I saw a dark bruise on his right temple.

"I'm here Robin, are you ok?" I quietly responded, as not to worry him with my whereabouts.

"I'm fine." He said, though I swear I heard a wince lace his voice.

"You got a nasty kick to the temple or something kid?" I just wanted to see if my hypothesis was correct.

"Yeah, compliments to Joker." He spat with venom. I was just about to respond when a door to the warehouse was pushed open and Joker and a few of his henchmen walked in.

"Why thank you Boy Blunder." Joker replied with his creepy smile. "Say bird, you don't look so good." Joker attempted to ask sweetly, making everything even sicker. Robin just glared, but I was mentally freaking out. The henchmen grabbed Robin and pulled him a good 10 feet away from were he was previously. Then, Joker snapped his fingers, and one of the henchmen brought an old black bag to him. Joker put it down a few feet from Robin and pulled the zipper at the top of the bag, opening it. Joker took out two items and examined them both, after one of the henchmen turned on the lights.

"Which toy do you prefer Birdie, knife or crowbar?" Robin glared at him. "Well, I guess I'll just use them both since you can't make up your mind!" Joker put the knife down and raised the crowbar above his head, preparing to strike at the Boy Wonder with it.

"No!" I shouted, though I was probably prepared to pee my pants. Ok, I knew it was a stupid idea to yell at the crazy villain with the freaking crowbar, but I couldn't just let this idiotic and insane clown hit my little brother! Wait, little brother? Where did that come from? Joker looked over at me and so did Robin, who had a panicked expression. "No!" He mouthed towards me. I had to assure myself everything would be alright, even though I knew it wouldn't.

"Oh, are you Birdie's little girlfriend?" Joker asked. Before I could deny it, he raised the crowbar and slammed it into my side. I know I cried out, tears were spilling out of my eyes. God it hurt, but nothing had broke, yet. Just as he was about to hit me again, Robin shouted at him…

"Leave her alone!" He screamed, struggling against his bonds.

"Robin, no!" I shouted. He just looked at me sadly.

"Artemis, please." He pleaded with me. It almost sounded like a desperate whisper. I just looked at him, sadly. A young boy was willing to throw away his life to protect me? I felt helpless. Joker just raised the crowbar again, but he was now standing above Robin. I really couldn't do anything…could I?

Joker struck Robin in the ribs, but didn't even utter a sound. Inside my head, I was screaming! He kept hitting him, but the boy didn't do anything but shut his eyes, bite his lip, and flinch each time. That is, until a crack was heard. He let out a muffled scream.

"Oh, there's that lovely voice little Birdie!" Joker cackled, but it wasn't like Robin's light cackle, this one was crazy and cold. "You never sing for me anymore unless I go to the extremes to get you to! Why do you make Uncle J try so hard?" He went back to torturing Robin, and tears began to seep out of his mask.

"Well, I think it's time to introduce you to Mr. Knife!" Joker exclaimed, leaving Robin to gasp for breath. Joker picked up the knife and began carving little J's into Robin's arms.

That was when a thought hit me after I cleared my head. How could I be so stupid!? There was a small pocket knife that they hadn't taken, hidden in my uniform close to my hands. _Just a little further._ I thought as my fingers touched the knife. No one was paying attention to me, they were all watching Joker and Robin. Got it! I mentally shouted. I quickly began to cut through the ropes, which were cut almost instantly. Quietly, I cut through the back of the ropes tied around my ankles, making them easy to break when the time came, but they were still slightly around my ankles, as not to cause suspicion.

One of the idiot henchmen put my bow only a few feet away from me, making it easy to reach with a simple roll towards it. I quickly made a plan in my head. _Yes, that should work. _Before anyone could come close to stopping me, I quickly rolled to the side, toward the weapons, breaking the ropes at my ankles. This tactic required a fluid motion.

Grabbing the arrows and my bow, I began to shoot them at the henchmen, and luckily, there weren't too many of them. They were all wrapped in a net and knocked out from an arrow filled with knock out gas, including Joker. I ran over to Robin and gently put his head in my lap. He smiled at me, but I could tell he was in pain. His breathing seemed a bit troubled, but he had no internal bleeding, luckily.

"Come on Robbie, we need to get out of here." I whispered softly. I gently helped him up. Even though he was grimacing in pain. I put his arm around my shoulders and held it there, and wrapped my free arm around his waist. Slowly but surely, we made out way to the exit. When I opened the door, we were still in Gotham. I didn't know anyone who would help us here, even though I knew Batman could, but I didn't know how to locate or contact him, and Robin couldn't help me find him in this state. There was one person I knew who was staying in Gotham for a few days, living in an apartment. Roy Harper, also known as Red Arrow.

* * *

**Apologies, I am not very good at torture sceens, and some of this might not make total sense, but I hope you likes it! Please please please please please review! I feel like I should do something for the 100th viewer for each of my fanfictions, I think I will write a very long thank you PM to them! SO you'all should review on all of my fanfictions! Thanks so much, and to anyone who doesn't know already, I posted a new fanfiction called The Forgotten, check it out!**

**~G. Feathers**


	8. Chapter 7

**Artemis' POV**

'God damn it, why does Roy have to live so far away from here!' I mentally screamed. Robin was barely awake. I still had his arm slung around my neck, and my arm wrapped tightly around his waist. I looked down at the kid, feeling guilty that he could have gotten killed in order to protect me. I didn't even know him! 'Yeah, I did,' a part of my mind told me. I still couldn't believe this kid was Dick Grayson, son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, which would make Bruce the Batman. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Focus Crock! You've got an injured 13 year old on your hands right now, so quit letting your mind wander!

What seemed like an hour later, thought I highly doubt it was, I reached the apartment that Roy was staying in. 'He better be home,' I thought, slowly walking up the stairs and stopping at what I thought to be his door. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and muster my courage, I knocked on the door, relieved when he opened it.

"Hello- Artemis!? What the hell are you doing here!?" He stared at me, completely shocked. "And why the hell to you have the kid with you!?" He looked at Robin, recognizing him instantly. Before he could ramble on with his many questions in need of answers, I butted in.

"Listen Roy, we had a run-in with Joker, and Robin got beaten up to save me." I answered briefly, in a hushed tone. I needed to lie Robin on a couch or something, cause it looked like he could pass out any minute. "I came to you because you were the only person I could trust that was close enough to help him."

"Bring him in, fast!" He ushered us inside, aiding me with Robin. We laid a sheet over the couch and I gently placed Robin onto it. He looked completely exhausted.

"You okay buddy?" I asked gently, all I got in response was a slight nod.

"So why didn't you go to Batman?" Roy asked me when he knelt by my side, a medical kid in his hands. He opened it up and looked at what he had to work with.

"You think I'd be able to find the Batcave?" I asked, trying, but failing, to act surprised. "And the kid is in no condition to help me find it, he can barely stand on his own!" I tried to keep my voice low, knowing that I wouldn't be helping the slightest bit by yelling.

"Well, whatever, right now I have to patch Rob up." Roy said intensely, staring at Robin and taking a look at the damage. It seemed as though he knew the kid.

"Do you already know him?" I asked curiously, glancing up from Robin to look at Roy's expression. He frowned slightly.

"Yeah, he's like a younger brother to me." Roy stated. "Ok, help me undress him, just the upper part, which took all of the damage from the looks of it." He removed Robin's tattered cape, then undid Robin's tunic, removing it. Dark bruises covered his whole chest, and you could see where his ribs broke just by glancing at it. "It doesn't look like he has nay internal bleeding, thank god, but he defiantly has some broken ribs that only time and rest will heal." Roy stated.

"Can you grab the wipes from the kit?" He asked, glancing at me. I looked over, spotted them, and grabbed a few, handing them to him.

"Thanks." He said, as he began wiping the little J's carved into Robin's arm. "They aren't deep enough to need stitches, but I'm pretty sure they will leave scaring." He announced, taking out gauze and medical tape, and covering Robin's arm with it. Next, he ordered me to hold Robin in a sitting position so he could wrap his chest and ribs. I gently hoisted him up, shushing him quietly when he groaned in pain. Roy rolled the gauze around Robin's torso, then re-wrapped it in medical tape, making sure to keep it tight enough to prevent further damage, but loose enough for Robin to breathe normally.

I looked down at Robin's sleeping face and smiled, glad that he was safe. Roy got up and fetched two glasses of water, hading on to me, and shaking Robin's shoulder to wake him up so he could drink.

"Mmmmh, wha?" He lazily opened his eyes, while Roy lifted him up gently and stuffed pillows behind his back to keep him upright.

"Glad you're ok kiddo." Roy said, putting the glass of water up to Robin's lips so he could drink it. Robin downed it in just a few gulps, sighing in satisfaction.

"Thanks Roy." He said in gratitude towards the older archer.

"You're welcome Birdie." Roy replied, gently pulling the kid into a hug. "Why do you always go off and get yourself hurt, huh?" He asked teasingly. Robin just shrugged and smiled slightly. I didn't want to ruin the moment or anything, but I just had to ask a question.

"So, when are ya going to call Bats, Rob?" I asked the boy. He took a moment to think.

"I think I should call him now and say that I'll stay at Roy's for the night, then he can pick us up, if that's ok with you, Artemis."

"Ok, but let me get you a change of clothes first." Roy said, walking off to a different room in the apartment. When he was gone, I turned to Robin and gently enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, didn't he hit you too?" Robin asked my worriedly. Man, that kid needed to worry about himself more often.

"Yeah, but it's just a bruise, I swear." I said, that's all it honestly was. Surprisingly, it didn't even hurt anymore. Roy came back with a slightly large t-shirt, and a pair of shorts to small for him.

"These might be a little too big," Roy stated. "but they should fit just fine."

"Thanks Roy." Robin said, taking the clothing gratefully. He slowly got up and walked behind the couch to change. He put on the shirt, trying not to agitate his ribs, then removed his leggings and slipped the shorts on. Then he came back around and laid back down on the couch. Roy left and grabbed the phone, coming back and handing it to Robin. Robin dialed in a number, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Agent A? Can I talk to Batman?" He said quickly. There was a slight pause, then. "Hey Batman, yes, I'm fine, no, no, it was Joker. Yes, I am fine, I'm alive. Yeah, I'm talking to you right now, aren't I? Yes, no, I'm at Roy's apartment. No! In Gotham, he's here for a little bit, visiting. Yeah, I'm just going to stay for the night, then you can pick me up, oh, and…..she knows. Yes, her. Ok, well, yeah, see you tomorrow, bye." Robin gave the phone back to Roy.

"What did you mean by saying that she knows? She who?" Roy asked. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

" I was saying that Artemis knew my identity." Robin said, taking off his mask and revealing the deepest blue eyes ever seen. I wasn't surprised that he found out I knew, he was the protégé of Batman after all. Of course he knew if anyone found out about his secret identity. I though there would be an awkward silence, but I just shrugged, and all seemed to return to normal. Roy ushered us to a bedroom with a twin bed, and he handed me a large shirt that I quickly changed into. I helped Robin, or should I say Dick Grayson, into bed, then climbed in next to him, falling asleep almost instantly after saying goodnight. All I could think about was Robin saving me, and how Batman was probably going to skin me alive tomorrow.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 7! Bask in it's glory! Haha, sorry :) Sadly, there will only be one or two more chapters, but I still have a couple other stories to update! Please review! And a big thanks and cyber hug to my beta and friend, GingerGeek! :DD**

**~G. Feathers**


End file.
